Gone, they are gone
by Nothink
Summary: Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'un monde sans adultes? Tout les gens de plus de quinze ans ont disparu. Période d'éphorie passée, que ce passera-t-il? Deux camps bien distincts se disputent la ville...


**Nom :** Gone, they are gone.

**Auteur :** Nothink

**Pairing :** Aucun, pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne gagne pas d'argent en me pêtant les yeux à taper es pages et des pages sur mon ordinateur. Et soit dit en passant, je ne suis pas Michael Grant.

**Résumé :** Dans une petite ville américaine, il s'est passé la même chose qu'à Perdidio Beach : la Zone.

* * *

Et si le petit Pete avait déclenché plus que l'on ne pourrait croire de lui ? Mais sur une surface plus grande ?

Et si toute une ville était aussi la Zone ?

Et si rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ?

Et si mes parents seraient encore là, ils sauraient que faire, non ? Les parents savent toujours tout sur tout…

Petite journée banale d'une vie banale. Comme tout les soirs, j'avais fait la cuisine, avait mis la table, avait nourri les deux gros chats, mis le linge dans la machine à laver et avait passer l'aspirateur. Pendant ce temps, ma mère s'abrutissait sur la télé, en grignotant des _Pringles Hot and Spicy. _Mon père, comme à son habitude, était dans son bureau en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Quand je m'immobilisais et que je tendais l'oreille, j'entendais un « tap tap tap » régulier en provenance du couloir. J'avais quatorze ans et j'étais un enfant comme les autres. Mon père, écrivain à ses heures perdues

Je pris une assiette pour la nettoyer, les mains dans la mousse, quand elle glissa des mes doigts humides. S'en suivit un fracas terrible causant une fêlure d'assiette, un brisage de verre et enfin, un pouce endolori. Ma mère me jeta un regard noir, et avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle disparut. Beaucoup plus tard, je dirais qu'elle avait fait Pouf ! mais tout de suite, l'expression ne me vint pas.

Je m'approchais avec des pas méfiants de là où elle était, une seconde plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien. Mais vraiment rien. Je me figeais et tendit l'oreille : plus de « tap tap tap » entêtant. Il n'y avait plus personne. J'eus une légère nausée et pris mes clefs sur la table du salon et sortit. J'ouvris la porte en bois qui grinça un peu. Paysage d'horreur, pensais-je directement. Toutes les voitures avaient rencontrées leurs voisines ou encore des lampadaires, arbres et tout le toutim. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif dans chacune, elles étaient toutes vides. Les portes étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur, ce qui était très bizarre. Les conducteurs n'avaient pas pu sortir en si peu de temps. Que c'était-il passé ? Mes parents, les autres adultes… Ils avaient disparus…

Je courus dans toute la ville, mais personne. Aucun adulte. Finalement, un garçon d'environ dix ans apparut au coin d'une rue. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds et fonçait vers moi en courant. Il cria quelque chose et une dizaine de gosses apparurent derrière lui. Ils foncèrent sur moi avec un brouhaha sans pareil. En deux temps trois mouvements, je fus entouré d'une dizaine de gosses déchaînés qui me hurlait dessus.

"Et toi, tu sais ce qui c'passe ?

- Et toi, tu sais, hein ?

- Dis, dis où sont papa et maman ?

- Hé ! Dis-nous où ils sont !" disaient-ils tous en même temps.

J'essayais de les calmer avec des gestes apaisants mais rien n'y faisait : ils étaient toujours aussi énervés. J'en pris un par l'épaule et celui-ci me regardait en espérant. Je le lâchais juste après, en voyant sa mine vraiment, mais alors vraiment qui espérait. Ils croyaient en moi, mais moi, je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Finalement, je me concentrais sur leurs dires. Leurs parents avaient disparus, tout comme les miens. Plus aucun adultes, personne.

"Oh ! On se calme !" hurlais-je.

Gros silence. J'avais du hausser le ton trente secondes pour qu'ils se taisent.

"Et ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les parents ont disparus !

- Les parents de tout le monde ?

- Oui !" hurla, exaspéré celui qui m'avait répondu.

J'entendis encore une fois une course affolée, puis, surgit derrière moi une bande d'enfants. Enfin, je dis enfants, ils avaient à peu près tous mon âge, entre treize et quatorze ans. Le meneur s'avança vers moi, avec une mine affolée. Ses yeux étaient fous et dérivaient légèrement vers les autres gosses qui me faisaient face. C'était Mike, il était dans une classe de mon collège. Derrière lui, Claire, Jon –mon meilleur ami- et Alice. Une bande d'amis un peu… populaire. Moi, j'étais un invisible.

"Nico ! cria-t-il en arrivant face à moi.

- Mike, que ce passe-t-il ? demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

- Les vieux : disparus !"

Je me tus. Un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine.

"Tous ? arrivai-je à articuler.

- Tous."


End file.
